Forbidden Lust
by slytherin.princess.xox
Summary: It's their final year at Hogwarts. Times are changing. Enemies become lovers. And nothing is ever as it seems.... Dramione


**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

He entered the room wearily, not really knowing why he had decided to come. If his father knew that he was friends with a Muggle, let alone was attending a party full of Muggles celebrating that Muggle friend's birthday, he knew Lucius would blow his lid. His eyes took in the room carefully; most of the guests were on the dance floor, enjoying the electronic music which was booming from the jukebox, while the other guests were sprawled in groups around the room.

Spotting Karen in the corner, he smiled. How he had become so close to a Muggle was still a mystery to him but he wouldn't trade his friendship with Karen for the world. He kept her grounded and his time with her gave him a chance to forget his screwed-up pureblood family, to forget about the approaching war, and to forget his responsibilities to join the Death Eaters.

He approached Karen and just as she became conscious of his presence, he engulfed her in a hug. "Happy birthday Karen," he said, presenting her with a small wrapped object.

She giggled. "Awe, you shouldn't have Draco," she told him, while hastily unwrapping the gift. Draco chuckled. Girls were all the same. Always insisting that they don't need to be spoilt, yet they jump for joy at any kind of gift. He watched as Karen's eyes lit up at the sight of the necklace. After the moment of shock, she squealed, launching herself at him to thank him. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

When she finally loosened her embrace on him, Draco spotted the punch on the table behind her. Following his gaze, Karen smiled. "Help yourself," she informed him. "Everyone else already has," she commented, indicating the drunken guests around her.

After pouring himself a glass of punch, he left Karen to welcome her other guests, and turned his attention the guests on the dance floor. One particular girl grabbed his attentions. Her brown hair was twisted up into some detailed bun, and her brown eyes were filled with joy. The green dress she was sporting, accentuated her well filled-out body and gulping down the rest of his punch, Draco headed in her direction. A gorgeous girl was just the thing he needed to complete his night.

"Hello beautiful. Want to dance?" he greeted her, placing his arm around her waist and drawing her to him. His eyes widened as she turned to face him.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with life. People were everywhere – parents saying goodbye to their children, students catching up with friends that they hadn't seen all summer – just like the beginning of any normal year at Hogwarts. Hermione looked around at all the happy faces surrounding her and smiled. This was the last time she'd board the Hogwarts Express for a new year at Hogwarts. She, Harry and Ron were now returning for the final year. It was strange to think that it was only six years ago that she had received her Hogwarts letter. Never had she imagined that those would be some of the most eventful years of her life – becoming friends with the Boy who Lived, saving the Philosopher's Stone, being petrified by a Basilisk, going back in time to help an innocent man, who turned out to be Harry's Godfather, escape the Dementor's Kiss, the return of the Dark Lord, fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and finally getting together with Harry during her Sixth Year. Little did she know that this was going to be the most eventful year of all.

Students were beginning to board and along with Harry, Ron and Ginny, she also joined the crowd. Eventually finding an empty compartment, the four of them settled down for the usual train ride to school. As the train departed, she relaxed into Harry's arms, drifting off into a daydream.

"Is everything alright Mione?" she heard Harry ask her.

Hermione awoke with a jump. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. All she remembered was thinking about the dreadful events of her summer… "Everything's fine Harry. It's just so good to be going back!" Hermione lied, to get Harry off her case. Everything should be alright. She was finally dating the love of her life. After all the years of fantasizing a relationship with Harry, it had finally become reality. Many girls would give _anything _to be in her position right now – lying in Harry Potter's arms, then being kissed softly on the forehead. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to make a mess of things just as everything seemed to be working out.

She had spent her summer with her parents with her parents for a change, somehow knowing that with the war nearing, the possibility of seeing her parents again was not very high. A simple summer was all she had asked for. However, Hermione had made a mistake. A mistake no-one would ever expect to be able to pin on her. Stupid Karen and her stupid party!

Midway through the summer she had met Karen, whose family had just moved in next door to her parents and Hermione had quickly become good friends with her, enjoying the simplicity of the Muggle life. A week ago Karen had turned 18 and had convinced Hermione to come to her party, which Hermione now fully regretted attending. Having not drunk much alcohol in her life, she had not been very careful and had ended up drinking a few too many.

Unfortunately, as a result of her drunken nature she had not been thinking carefully about her actions or their consequences at all. So to her horror, she'd had a one night stand, but that wasn't even the worst of it. She hadn't just cheated on Harry; she had cheated on Harry with the worst possible person. It turned out that Karen was friends with Draco Malfoy, which was an extremely unlikely and unfortunate coincidence, and so he had been at the party along with Hermione. How it came about, she still had no idea about, but the fact was that a week ago she'd been in bed with her worst enemy. Oh yes, she had not only had a one night stand; she'd had a one night stand with Draco Malfoy.

The worst bit had been that she'd actually liked it. Screwing her boyfriend's arch-enemy had actually been quite enjoyable. _'Don't go there Hermione!'_ she warned herself. She _was_ happy, she had to be happy. She was with Harry, the boy she loved, right?! Then why had she slept with someone else, let alone the person who had caused _all_ of them grief for all their Hogwarts' years. The guilt consumed her.

"Harry, Ron, Gee-gee, I gotta go now," Hermione informed her friends, glad to have thought of a reason to get away from the people who knew her so well they could read her like a book. "Duty calls!"

She almost raced out of the compartment and passing groups of students chattering away, excited to be going back to Hogwarts; it wasn't long before she reached the Head's compartment. It had been no surprise to anyone that Dumbledore had made Hermione Head Girl. She was after all the smartest witch of her age. However, it was still a mystery as to who Dumbledore had made Head Boy. Neither Harry nor Ron had received a letter with Hermione, although Ron had been made Prefect again – a seventh year from each house was made prefect to help the Head Boy and Girl. Even the letter hadn't informed her of who the other Head was.

Entering the compartment, Hermione was surprised at how luxurious it was. It was complete with fancy seats, paintings and even a table full of goodies.

She screamed as she noticed the person with her in the room. "YOU!!"

Sitting at the table piled with food was the blonde-haired Slytherin ferret. Frowning, she questioned Dumbledore's sanity. Why would he torture her like this and why would he even consider this git as a possible candidate for such a significant role in the school?

Draco smirked, "Ah hello Granger. I should've guessed _you'd_ be the Head Girl."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione still couldn't believe her eyes.

"I thought it would have been obvious. The same as you Granger, I believe; waiting for further instructions from McGonagall and of course, taking advantage of Head privileges," he replied, popping a Bertie Botts Flavored Jelly Bean into his mouth. "And I thought they called you the "cleverest witch of your age"," he muttered sarcastically.

Before Hermione could retaliate, she heard someone enter the compartment.

"Hello Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger," the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall said. Turning around to face her, Draco and Hermione listened to her as she informed them of their duties. "As Head Girl and Head Boy you have many privileges and of course many responsibilities. Your responsibilities are that you set examples for the other students, take care of the First Years, to deduct House points if you deem it necessary and of course to run prefect meetings. As Head's you have your own living quarters, you may go to Hogsmeade any weekend you need to, and you have the privilege of organizing activities for the benefit of the students. After all, you deserve an event or so throughout the year, which will also help unite the Houses. If you have any problems, come and talk to me, or the Headmaster. Are there any questions?"

"Not at all Professor," Draco said, answering for the both of them.

McGonagall nodded, "Then I believe that is all." And with a flash she disappeared out of the compartment, leaving Hermione at the mercy of the ferret yet again.

"So Granger, our own living quarters, ay?" Draco moved so that he was right in front of Hermione. He bent down so his mouth was right next to her ear, and whispered seductively, "We'll have all the privacy in the world."

Hermione gasped and pushed him away forcefully. "I can't believe you said that! How DARE you suggest that I would ever consider doing anything dirty with you Draco Malfoy, of _all _people!"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Oh really!" He stepped back towards her and slipped his arm around her petite waist, pulling her close. "I believe my charms worked on you last week?" he smiled before lowering his face on hers and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

It took all she had not to melt in his arms. _'No Hermione! He's Malfoy for Christ's sake and you're going out with Harry!'_ she reminded herself strongly.

"That was a mistake on both accounts and you KNOW that!" realizing his arm was still around her waist, she quickly moved it and backed away. "A bit too much alcohol affects your thinking ability and your common sense Malfoy," she spat at him.

"Oh I believe you are strongly mistaken Granger. I had perfect control over my thoughts and my actions as a matter of fact, thank you very much! Well I most definitely wasn't as off my face as you were!" Draco retorted.

_'So much for being a mistake on both sides then,'_ Hermione thought. _Hang on! Does that mean he slept with me of his OWN accord? Oh noo..._"Well there were definitely no feelings on my behalf!" Hermione said.

"Oh I see! So if I kiss you, you won't..." Draco's lips covered hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss. _No, no, no!! This is so not happening. Not again. Stop Hermione STOP! __But her mouth just wasn't listening, and when his tongue seeked permission into her mouth, it agreed. __Stupid Hermione. REMEMBER Harry!__ "No Dra…I mean Malfoy, this is NOT good. We hate each other remember! Enemies don't do…this we're that doing." __Oh real coherent Hermione. Well done!_

_Before she could say another word Draco kissed her again, this time softly, forcing a small moan to escape Hermione's mouth. "Stop trying to be a smart ass for once, Granger."_

_"Well stop being such a seductive ferret!" Hermione snapped back. __Oh schwing! Got you there Malfoy. __She shoved Malfoy away and then went to change into her robes._

* * *

"Um Mione, why is that slimy Slytherin ferret staring at you like…like…well like he wants to pull you into some dark corner and do…certain things?" Ron muttered, looking questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione followed Ron's gaze to the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy's smirk directed in her direction.

"God, Ron, how on earth would I know what strange things run through a Slytherin's mind?" she lied smoothly. _What is he doing?? Man, if Ron found out about the mistake……no!_ Hermione decided to have a good chat to Malfoy after the feast.

"Hey guys, looks like they haven't found a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor," Harry commented, and the others looked up ad noticed that he was right. There was an empty chair between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Maybe they just haven't arrived yet," Hermione whispered to them, while Dumbledore got up to do his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome students, to a new year..." Hermione didn't bother listening to Dumbledore's speech for once; instead she stared intently at Malfoy, trying to grab his attention. Finally she caught his eye. _Meet me after..._she mouthed, making sure he understood every word. He winked. "…and now I'd just like to introduce the new Head Boy and Girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…"


End file.
